wretched_sunfandomcom-20200214-history
Races and those alive
This place - is home for five races. No language and tongue spoken have a word for "man" as "one by count". There is a word for "living one" - a being alive, a mind thriving. A soul that shines. Keeping that in mind, those non-living beasts of Rozenblatt are called "vidax" - but never "living one". Yaraga "Blessed be that light, that shines upon thee" - official warm welcome They lived in far-far North long before their "exodus" from their homelands - warmblood, viviparous (but not mammals). Yaraga are divided into three "lines of lore", pretty much like humans are divided into races: Gudra, Arroth and Hazim. ''Easy to tell one from another - Gudra, giants, who found their name after an old word "godhr" - "mountain"; slim and elegant Hazim - and most numerous Arroth. Arroth, on their side, are divided into Arroths, as they are, Trevenians and Matarans (those are just subspecies, not a separate bloodline). * Gudra stand aside as species. Their blood refuses others - and could bear no child in bonds with others but themselves. There are only two half-bloods Gudra in the world. And those are - a mutant, and an "unfairly" born one... * Hazim blood is stronger than such of Arroth. Easy to notice a metis - horns of an Arroth, but elegant gracious body of a Hazim, as well as pale colours. * "Hazim" - comes from "Hazeme". Lands in the far West of the continent, nest and home for Rozenblatt Families these ages. Long before, Hazim has no name of their own - and were known as "blue blood", just as that. * Singers exist '-only-''' among Yaraga. * Word "Yaraga" never changes. Notes about Yaraga species. Arzuli "Relatively small, stout of sprit, nature of a varmint, hands of a thief, temper of a monk - and heart of a blazing fire" - simple and true Arzuli are native to vast and endless deserts of Sha Vi and Arrothgan as well. Long before Yaraga came, this land even had no name... Arsul as one is - is a petty thief, a brave merchant and a stoic family warden, cast from alloy of Arabian nomad life, highlanders' "brotherhood" spirit towards neighbours - and Jewish grasp for trade and haggle. Nevertheless, life, coming from a cradle like Sha Vi, flourished to put "most" over "mine" - clan will be more than one, needs of many will become needs of sole. If Arsul is busy doing something on their own - then either everyone around are happy, or this will, in one way or another, be good for someone else as well. Thus, social life of these beings is bright, constantly full and never growing idle - while one cuts down a tree to help a neighbour, who builds a house, that one helps three others with their fields and crops - who's landlord never east what he grows, because what is ripen - is given to others to keep them well fed... and later on, whole crowd, rejoiced with a new house built, will find out the first one, who was cutting a tree, having no roof above his head. And so, new-baked owner of a freshly-built house will first invite everyone for a celebration feast - cooked up from -those- crops from -that- field - and will be the first in the whole mob to start a new construction site... Thus, every neighbour is a friend, every neighbour is a column to hold you when you fall. Arzuli are divided into two "Great Clans" - Hatoy (Arrothgan) and Hazati (Sha Vi). Long ago those were just a handful of shattered tribes with no wind of homeland deserts to gather them along. * One - Arsul, many - Arzuli Ayleri "Moray eels gave them faces, wings were stolen from a featherless bird, and temper - temper came after a ram barge..." - common Arzuli answer regarding Ayleri Ayleri dwell in Southern islands, huge archipelago stuck between two continents. Grim, predatory, no morals, huge as a hill. Only beings that still feast on boons of slavery, despite all attempts to reason - whatever might be the plea or demand, Aylery simply shrug their leathery wings to any threat and suggest "coming to try it". No force there is greater than these beings in waters of both oceans - at least, among sentient ones... - thus, others tend to get along, somehow. Have to get along, despite how primitive Ayleri are. Among other things, these monsters offer lots of services around shipyards - from building and constructing, to guides, escorts, deepest dives. Perhaps, if not them - Yaraga flimsy nautical endeavours wouldn't get further own shores and bays... So, both sides always look for good ways to get along, somehow - goods, boons, privileges, simple bribes and coins... * Only males are sentient. Females - are huge eel-like beings, mostly reminding a giant moray monstrosities. On one hand though, Ayleri themselves state that it is true - only males have minds worth of mentioning... On the other, it seems that these fiends are way more than smart - just very... specifically. As a dolphin, a whale or an octopus... Ullatrashi "Ullatrash is not slow. Ullatrash is... smo-o-o-oth." - Arzuli opinion again "Descendants of the sun", "People of shades". Beings strange and unknown. Arzuli say that these were here before them - and those weird totems never told a different tale. Ullatrash reminds an idol, carved smoothly from a piece of warm bramble wood - "shade", that writhes along the ground, feels like a wet spiderweb, and their "manes" - are just like real hair. Calm be the temper of these gentle beings, slow as Autumn river, steady as mountain's roots... Their voices are woven from melodies sweet and mesmerizing, their patience knows no ends. World around them is their joy, life of others - are their treasures. Ages passed in tight bonds with Arzuli and their deserts - and same tight these bonds are nowadays with Yaraga. So little revealed about these beings, yet one things is known - both Ullatrashi and Khalay are bond to sunlight, somehow. * Ullatrash keeps it's eyes shut, unless trying to lift something of formidable weight. If one defends itself or is enraged, it can rip off whole wagon-sized boulders right from solid soil... * What they call "a touch" reminds quite much that of a telekinesis, or something akin - whatever it is, a sight of Ullatrash "holding" something before his nose to "observe" is pretty common. Like a jeweller holds a gem... * And they, by the way, eat said gems. Literally. * "Inside" they hide what they call "inner sun" - reminding a crystal ball, filled with sparkling moths. * One of the best wines, coming from Yaraga wonderful wineries, is called "Ullatrash Kiss". And that kiss as a kiss - is one of the highest expressions from an Ullatrash towards a living being. Khalay "My eyes shall be your only light" - Kirzhana Apparitions from far Southern continent. They barely show themselves at this age along Agan. Watching over others, looking for a place among them. These beings never lived - and nor they are dead. No blood to spill, no bones to hold them, no matter behind ribs to live. And nothing else but glimmering light is there, within their shapes. As much as Ullatrashi, these entities are bond with sunlight, somehow - they never say "I", but "we". "We are - Khalay. We are - thy light." What might that be about... none could know. Yet that age that comes soon shall bear name of "Age of a Wretched Sun" - and shall it be embraced with light of eyes unliving, shimmering in their eyes. Shall it sing with their voices, tempting as melodies from beyond the horizon. * One can not kill a Khalay. For it never lived. Should it perish - it will come back again, after time, from within uncharted depths of it's continent. Only known way to deal with this creature - is to smite it when there is no light of sun or moon falling upon it's skin - and then shall it fall in ashes and dust, leaving mere a scorched skull on the ground. Only them can one say - "this one is done". * Just as Yaraga, these beings have two genders. * New one can come to be only from life of a Yaraga. For that to happen, first, Khalay and Yaraga have to make an offspring, via traditional methods. Year (one "star circle") and one day later, child will be born - and shall it come to the world with no heartbeat and breath. Khalay will take a dead-born child to it's own homelands - and will surrender it to roots of strange shimmering threes that remind their own shapes and horns so much - and it will be that moment when non-Khalay parent meets it's end. As if never lived... And later on, from far-far South, a new apparition of eyes so bright will come. * There are no other being in the world so skilled in arts of temptations. Their voices and light of their eyes are bane of a living mind and soul. One won't stay stout and strong for long, embraced and caressed by songs and whispers of these fiends, under touches of their hands... * ... which does not work on Arzuli. And they pummel and chase glowing monsters almost everywhere they find those. Pretty much with a sport-driven enthusiasm... Arzuli sense these beings and weird malice deep within - and Ullatrashi feed a great hatred towards those. Which is returned the same - Khalay say that Ullatrashi "steal their sun"... whatever might that mean. * Almost all known Khalay along the continent - are diplomats and "pioneers". Catch them "red-handed" or accuse of something is barely possible - nothing to accuse of, nothing to catch at.